Episode 5484 (16th April 2003)
Plot Tommy has been shot in the top of the arm. Katy is okay but suffering from lack of insulin. They are taken to hospital by ambulance. The police catch Nick Morgan but Andy escapes. Ashley, having seen what's going on next door, panics that Joshua might have been hurt. Claire returns with Joshua who is fine but Ashley sacks her saying that he needs to be with his son. Claire feels terrible. Sally is furious with Kevin for keeping the Nelsons' secret from her. She now worries that the Morgan family will be after them too for calling the police. Sarah and Todd discuss how much they've enjoyed living on their own with Bethany. Rita and Norris feel guilty for having thought the worst of the Nelsons now they know the truth. Angela visits Tommy and is told that they're not sure that they can save his arm. Bev clears glasses and changes a barrel in the Rovers, both things that Maria should have done. Maria thinks Bev is stirring things on purpose. Norris gets called to do Jury Service. Jason goes to Tony Stewart and Merle Jackson's house for dinner. Tony promises to try and get Jason a job on the building site where he works. Katy is on the mend. Angela breaks down at Katy's bedside. She's worried about Tommy and the fact they may have to move again. Cast Regular cast *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Hatford - Jack Lord *Andy Morgan - Steve Huison *Nick Morgan - Adam Colclough *PC Thorne - Joe Mills *Dr William Gerald - Tom Roberts *Merle Jackson - Nicky Ladanowski *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield General - Waiting area and wards *Tony Stewart's house - Living room Notes *Steve Huison makes a pre-Eddie Windass appearance as Andy Morgan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Nelsons try to cope with their tragic circumstances as their secret finally emerges, bringing back painful memories for Ashley. Eileen fears the worst about Jason. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,210,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2003 episodes